Updates
Ver 1.6.2 Android (Update Release Mar. 31st, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.6.1 (Update Released Mar. 31st, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.6.0 (Update Released Mar. 24th, 2016.) *New Rare and Regular Cats have been added. **Apricot; Ganache; Sapphire; Jeeves added. *New Goodies have been added. **Lucky Cushion; Royal Bed; Stump House; Biscuit Mat; Plum Cushion (Red); Plum Cushion (Pink); Plum Cushion (White); Pancake Cushion; Fairy-tale Parasol; Tower of Treats; Choco Cornet Tunnel; Fluff-thing Teaser; Honey Pot; Cream-puff House added. *A new Remodel: Sugary Style. *You can now buy wallpapers. Ver 1.5.7 (Update Release Date not specified.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.5.6 (Update Released Feb. 4th, 2016.) *Fixed some bugs. Ver 1.5.5 (Update Released Jan. 28th, 2016.) *New Goodies have been added. ** Fluffy Bed (White); Fluffy Bed (Pink); Fluffy Bed (Brown); Cozy Blanket (Red); Cozy Blanket (Yellow); Sunken Fireplace; Hot-Water Bottle; Rice Kettle; added. *Various display errors have been corrected. *A new position for sleepy cats. Ver 1.5.0 (Update Released Dec. 18th, 2015.) *A new [[Rare Cats|'Rare Cat']] and Goodies added. **'Frosty '''added. **Gift Box; Snowy Pillow; Colorful Sock; Arabesque Blanket; Lacquered Bowl; Snow Sled added. *"Auto-Set" function added for placing Goodies. *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.4.8 iOS (Update Released Nov. 11th, 2015.) *Fixed some item explanation. Ver 1.4.7 (Update Released Nov. 7th, 2015.) *Fixed a bug where the game wouldn't start in a specific Android OS version. Ver 1.4.6 (Update Released Nov. 5th, 2015.) *Fixed some bugs. Ver 1.4.5 (Update Released Oct. 30th, 2015.) * New 'Rare Cats' and 'Goodies' have been added. ** 'Billy the Kitten' added. ** Cardboard Choo-Choo; Burger Cushion; Doughnut Tunnel; Cowboy Hat added. * New [[Remodel|'Remodeling']] styles have been added. ** ''Western Style added. * An English-language option has been added. You can switch languages in the Settings menu. * App name changed to Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector due to the English translation. * You can now change resolution in the Settings menu. Ver 1.4.0 (Update Released Sep. 24th, 2015.) * New Cats and Goodies have been added. ** Dottie and Spooky added. * You can now widen individual camera's shooting range. * On the individual camera screen, you can pinch in to zoom in and pinch out to zoom out. * Free album has been expanded from 48 slots to 72 slots. * You can now add more pages. (Free album: max 16 pages, Each album: max 8 pages) ** Adding one page requires 10 Gold Fish. Ver 1.3.2 (Update Released Aug. 4th, 2015.) * You can now share individual photos on Twitter. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.3.1 (Update Released Jun. 12th, 2015.) * Fixed a bug where the game wouldn't start after a certain update. Ver 1.3.0 (Update Released Jun. 11th, 2015.) * New Rare Cats and Goodies have been added. * Menu configuration changed. **"Remodel" will now appear in the menu, after tapping "Other". * "Album" added in Cat Menu. * "Free Album" added in Album. * You can now move photos to another Cat album. * After 5 passwords have been sent, the player will receive a can of Ritzy Bitz. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.2.0 (Update Released Apr. 6th, 2015.) * New Rare Cats and Goodies have been added. * New feature: Remodels. ** You can now expand your Yard. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.1.7 (Update Release Date not specified.) * Fixed a bug where an 'error' message would appear on the NEWS page. * Screen bug on Fish purchase fixed. * More screen glitches fixed. Ver 1.1.6 (Update Released Feb. 26th, 2015.) * Fixed a bug where Cats and Toys would disappear from screen. * Camera improved. * Cats' names character limit fixed. * Bugs fixed. Category:Game Content